Your Turn
by sein Henker
Summary: Rose and TenToo are in this universe for a visit. River fancies Rose, Rose is feeling playful, and the Doctor has a complicated relationship with himself. Rose and River take advantage of all of this.


Title: Your Turn  
Summary: Rose and TenToo are in this universe for a visit. River fancies Rose, Rose is feeling playful, and the Doctor has a complicated relationship with himself. Rose and River take advantage of all of this.  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 1536  
Other Chapters: Reading "The Doctor's Wives" isn't necessary, but it's not a bad idea, either.  
Disclaimer:The British Broadcasting Corporation owns Doctor Who and all related trademarks. I do not in any way profit from the use of these trademarks.  
Pairings: River Song/Rose Tyler (sexual); Eleventh Doctor/Meta-Crisis Doctor (kissing; sexual references); River Song/Eleventh Doctor (mentioned); Meta-Crisis Doctor/Rose Tyler (mentioned)  
Contains: oral sex, polyamory, hair pulling  
Warnings: No major warnings apply

* * *

"Kiss yourself and we'll kiss each other!"

River didn't think Rose had anticipated River's Doctor being so eager to deliver on his end of the deal. Pretty Boy Doctor looked unsure for half a second, but he'd relaxed and was fully willing by the time River's Doctor actually pulled him in. Pretty Boy was passive, though, where River's Doctor was all passion and lust. River's Doctor grabbed Pretty Boy by the shirt collar and held him close, thrusting his tongue deep into Pretty Boy's mouth while Pretty Boy desperately caught the control panel to keep their balance, and then relaxed and allowed himself to be used a little bit roughly. River saw his knees go weak, and he was definitely... well, that tight brown suit didn't hide much.

Rose's hand gripped River's wrist tightly. Rose was grinning and her jaw had dropped, and River wasn't sure if Rose was excited, aroused, or just trying really hard not to laugh. It was possible that she was all see. River was, a little bit.

When River's Doctor took his tongue out of Pretty Boy's mouth and let go of Pretty Boy's collar, Pretty Boy stepped backwards and needed to keep his hands on the control panel to avoid losing his balance again. He took a deep breath, ran a hand through his hair, and grinned and River.

River's Doctor cleared his throat. Pretty Boy looked at him, and they held each other's eyes for a second.

"Well," Pretty Boy Doctor said.

"Ah," River's Doctor. He sighed. "You know where the bedroom is."

Pretty Boy blushed and looked to his wife, though whether he wanted rescue or permission, River wasn't sure.

"Your turn," River's Doctor said.

Rose let go of River's wrist, and they faced each other and smirked. River started to move in, slowly and confidently, but Rose was more excited and practically jumped at River, throwing her arms around River's shoulders and shoving her tongue into River's mouth. If she ever had been uncomfortable with River fancying her, she certainly wasn't now. Maybe she had guessed how eager the men would be. Had she and her husband talked about this? It was almost too perfect.

River was backed against the control panel gripping Rose's arse before she knew it, as Rose wrapped her legs around River's hips and snogged River like a university girl. As soon as Rose found her balance against the control panel and River felt comfortable moving her hands, she ran them up Rose's body, taking note of the curves, and finally worked them into the small space available between their chests to fondle and play with Rose's breasts for a moment, before she reached down and grabbed the bottom of Rose's shirt, then pushed it up, over Rose breasts, pausing only for a second to get Rose's bra up with it. River took on all of Rose's weight again for just long enough to flip their positions, so that Rose was sitting on the console and River was standing and moving freely. River returned her hands to Rose's breasts to grope and to feel Rose's nipple beneath her fingers, and she brought her mouth to Rose's neck rather than Rose's mouth.

Rose leaned back and let out the most delightful moan as River trailed kisses down her throat, and River finally got to Rose's shoulder, and had to stop, Rose quickly pulled her shirt off, and River went right on, down Rose's breast, until she was running her tongue over Rose's nipple. Rose squirmed delightfully and leaned in to River's mouth. River got brave, sucked Rose's nipple once, and then bit down on it, not hard enough to really hurt, but hard enough to get a reaction. Rose gasped, and her nipple got instantly hard. River did it again to Rose's other nipple, and one of Rose's hands burrowed into River's curls and tugged. River moaned, pulled back from Rose's breasts, and kissed from Rose's sternum to her navel while Rose scratched and tugged at River's hair.

River eyed the button on Rose's jeans and smirked but something in Rose's eyes made her hesitate. She stared up at Rose for a second, afraid her fun was going to be cut short, but instead Rose looked over at the Doctors, who were standing off to the side with wide eyes and wider jaws.

"Get out," Rose said.

"What?" the men said almost in unison.

"You know where the bedroom is," River said, realizing that she wasn't getting laid with their husbands in the room. "I don't care what you do in it but go to it."

River's Doctor remained frozen for a second, but when Pretty Boy Doctor started to walk away and realized that River's Doctor wasn't following, he paused, turned around, grabbed himself firmly by the upper arm, and started to drag himself away. River heard her Doctor say "Yowza," under his breath before the pair of them vanished up the stairs and down the hallway to his bedroom.

River and Rose smirked at each other.

"Who taught you how to kiss?!" Rose asked with a grin. "I know it wasn't our husband!"

"Afraid not," River said. "Let's see... It was Kitty Wortham, my old science partner."

"Good on Kitty," Rose said with a sigh.

"Mind you," River said, then she leaned in and unbottoned Rose's trousers with her mouth before finishing, "Raven Miller taught me that, back in university."

"And did Raven teach you what to do next?" Rose asked.

River slipped her hands straight into Rose's knickers and pulled her pants and jeans down in one go. She took Rose's shoes, too, when she got to them, so that Rose was sitting on the edge of the locked console in nothing but her socks. She removed her own trousers and knickers as well. She left her shirt and bra on, because from their angles, Rose could see right down River's shirt anyway, if she liked, and she wouldn't be able to reach River's breasts to play with them even if she wanted to.

Rose spread her legs wide once she was free of the jeans, and River settled in between them and breathed in the smell of a wet cunt for the first time since her wedding to a man. She'd missed that smell. And that taste, too, she thought, as she spread the lips of Rose's vagina and ran her tongue over soft pink skin. She loved the salty taste of a wet cunt.

They were kicking River's husband out of his own control room, though, so River thought it best not to waste any time. She went immediately to Rose's clit, and ran her tongue over it in a few long, slow strokes, before pulling it into her mouth and sucking far more intently than she'd sucked on Rose's nipple. Rose bucked, again, ever eager to get as much of her skin as possible into River's mouth, and River placed a hand on her lip to still her and moaned sweetly, just to watch Rose writhe as the vibrations from River's voice moved through her most sensitive areas.

Rose's hand was back in River's hair before River knew it, tugging and rubbing and scratching but never really hurting. It felt lovely, and was asweet little reward, though the sight of Rose squirming and her toes curling as River paid all the attention she could to Rose's clit would have been reward enough.

Rose's grip in River's hair relaxed all at once as Rose came hard, and River smirked and took one last lap of Rose's wetness before backing off.

Rose sat there for a moment with glossy eyes, then she took a determined deep breath, hopped off the control panel, and joined River on the floor.

"Was that your first time with a woman?" River asked.

Rose kissed her. Not quickly or excitedly this time, but slowly and deeply. River relaxed into it and let Rose's tongue get familiar with her mouth. Rose's left hand went back to playing with River's hair, and Rose's right hand went to River's knee, then ran slowly up River's thigh.

Rose's hand stopped just before River's cunt, and Rose broke the kiss and smiled. "We're not done yet," she said, then she returned her tongue to River's mouth and dipped her finger directly into the wettest part of River's cunt, slicked it up, and ran her finger over River's clit. River gasped, almost right into Rose's mouth, and Rose just laughed and started to mercilessly rub River while River squirmed. It was now Rose's turn to kiss down River's neck, and (presumably to avenger her own nipples) Rose nibbled at as much skin as she kissed.

Rose had River's entire body involuntarily trembling with relatively little effort, and River made no attempt to hold back her moans. Any time River moved too much or bucked too hard, she was punished for it with a quick tug on her hair that actually did hurt, in a good way.

River was less composed than Rose when she came; she cried out as her trembling subsided and she was left feeling weak in Rose Tyler's arms.

Beautiful, perfect Rose Tyler.


End file.
